A wiper arm which has spray nozzles arranged on its articulated part or rather on a wiper rod connected as a single piece to the articulated part is known from DE 198 15 171 A1 These spray nozzles are located in a nozzle body, which is housed in an indentation of the articulated part with a spray opening for the spray stream or clipped in, projecting downward, in a lateral holding device on the wiper rod. Even two nozzle bodies can be provided, which are connected to one another by a rigid or flexible connecting piece. The nozzle bodies are easy to replace and are well protected against environmental influences.
Fan nozzles are also known, which generate a fan stream by the nozzle opening being embodied as a slot that the fan plane determines or by several nozzle outlets being arranged in a fan plane. The fan nozzles are arranged on the side of the wiper arm that points in the upward direction and its fan stream has a slight inclination toward the vehicle window, wherein the impact line of the fan stream on the vehicle window is inclined and runs at a considerable distance to the wiper blade. Therefore, the fan stream provides the air stream with a large contact surface so that it blows a great portion of the wash water over the vehicle window into the surrounding area. As a result, a relatively large amount of wash water is required, which increases costs and harms the environment, particularly if cleaning compounds and antifreeze agents have been added to the wash water as usually is the case.